


I'm A Grad Student (Covid-19 edition)

by poolsidescientist



Series: Crazy Ex Song Parodies [5]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: COVID 19, Graduate School, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: A parody of Crazy Ex-Girlfriend's song 'I'm a Good Person' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4hh1YhDfbA&t=40s about being a grad student in this pandemic.
Series: Crazy Ex Song Parodies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/949287
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I'm A Grad Student (Covid-19 edition)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written any fic for a while. I also started a PhD. These two things might be related. Then I was listening to this song instead of working on a presentation so I got this idea. I do not own the source material obviously, only thing I own here is my procrastination. Enjoy!

I’m a grad student, yes it’s true  
Getting my work done, that’s what I do   
I’m a grad student, can’t you see?  
My med student buddies ain’t got shit on me

I’m a grad student, that’s not gonna change  
Work through this time with focus and grace  
Make my profs proud, get my work done quick  
There’s no time to go out and get sick,  
Covid. Still home working as I should

Didn’t you know I’m a good researcher  
Model student through and though.  
Writing my lit review, in the future  
I’ll be cited by you  
And you, and you, and you

I’m a grad student that’s my thing  
I don’t a house, car, or anything  
Graduate stipend’s not that great  
For a decent income I’m have to wait  
For now, I can be a TA  
Guess what morons? I’m a grad student

Going to zoom meetings all the time,  
I haven’t slept ‘cause I’m a grad student.  
Wish I had time to unwind  
Always, so busy

I’m a tired, such a tired, real grad student,  
I’m so exhausted, through and through,  
I’m a smart, devoted, real grad student  
Let me hear you say it too  
Say it! Say it or I won’t stop talking!  
I’ll go on andkeep explaining it!  
I like your thesis  
Aww, thank you.

I’m a tired, such a tired, real grad student,  
I’m so exhausted, through and through,  
I’m a smart, devoted, real grad student,  
I’m a grad student, pandemic? Fuck you!


End file.
